


Hi

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M, Like not that you get confused, Nebula has another name, Out of Character, Sibling Rivalry, in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I feel like those two would understand each other.





	Hi

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like those two would understand each other.

He has seen them before, walking through the streets like the own them. Maybe they do. 

 _Brats_ , Loki mutters to himself while angrily filling a mug with hot, warm coffee. He always found it to be hugely unfair that people like them- rich, hot and popular- could just walz into his father's _restaurant_ and order something (a bloody _Piccolo Latte_ , nonetheless!) with a smug grin on their face and people like him- rich, hot, but unfortunately the exact opposite of _popular_ \- had to smile at them and pretend to not absolutely want to rip off their heads. 

He takes a deep breath and walks to their table, carefully sets the mug onto the surface and, well... smiles. "Here you go. Anything else?"

The ombre-haired girl with the chocolate skin and the cold black eyes doesn't look up from her phone. "Nah, not for me. Pete?"

Peter Quill, a broad shouldered blonde teenager who Loki already had the _pleasure_ of meeting (more precisely; the pleasure of meeting his fist), shrugs and yawns, not even bothering to stifle it. "Hmm... do you have burgers? Like, I don't know, cheese burgers?"

Loki's eye twitches dangerously, but somehow, his smile stays in place. "I'm sorry, Sir, we don't have any _cheese burgers._.."

 

"Well, then we'll have the bill, right babe?", Peter asks his girlfriend. 

 

"Yeah, fine...", she answers, still not making eye contact. 

 

 

 

Loki lets out a small sigh and makes his turn to leave the table behind, when a small voice to his left says: "I'd like to have a water, please."

Slowly turning around, Loki notices that the table's occupants had brought a guest with them. She is a new face, probably just recently moved to Asgard, and is clinging to the menu card like it's a lifeline. Dark red hair is pulled into a tight ponytail at the back of her head and the expression on her freckle-covered face is one of complete and utter boredom, betrayed only by the trembling of her hands. 

He doesn't really know what to think of her. She looks like a decent person, a little shy maybe. And something about her is familiar, like he has seen her before, somewhere. 

"A-A water, was it?", Loki asks, trying to sound polite. He doesn't want to scare his customers away, after all. 

The girl nods. "Yup."

Peter's girlfriend glares at her and the redhead blushes a little.

"I mean: Yes."

Oh, so Freckles was scared of the other young woman. _Interesting_. 

* * *

About two minutes later, Loki returns with the bill and a water. 

He puts both down onto the table and walks back to the kitchen, when he hears the redhead excuse herself from the table.   
  


Loki doesn't think much of it and so he is totally caught by surprise when a hand grabs his arm and pulls him behind the counter. A few people turn to stare at them, but soon mind there own business when the redhead death-stares every single one who dares to look their way.

Flabbergasted, Loki blinks and then frees himself of her grasp. 

"Are you crazy? What was that about?"

Maybe she wasn't so shy, after all.

"See, I, uh...", the girl starts, then shakes her head, rummages in her pocket and pulls out a rather damaged looking iPhone. A few seconds later, she holds out the phone so that he can see the screen. 

"I wanted to ask if you are Loki Odinson?", she says, brown eyes questioning.

Loki squints and looks at the screen. It is indeed a photo of him, though admittedly old. 

"Yes, I am Loki, Loki Laufeyson. Odin is not my father, you know. He... I'm adopted. That's why I'm working here. I'm not a real Odinson.", Loki says and he _doesn't_ sound bitter. He doesn't. It's only true that, even though Thor always messed up shit and did brainless, idiotic, terribly daring things, Odin would have never sent _him_ to work at one of his restaurants. 

 

"Oh, right." The girl says a bit stupidly, still frowning, puts her phone in her pocket again and extends her hand. "Well, then, I am Nina Titan... Hi."

Loki doesn't particularly want to like her and the fact that she turned out to be his father's enemy's daughter doesn't help much with that, but she said _Hi_ and he can't just ignore it. It has been a while since somebody last said _Hi_ to him. It's been a while since he last had a decent conversation with another human being. 

 

"Hello.", Loki answers. "Nice to meet you."

She tries to grin and scowl at the same time and even though it looks completely scary, he find sit to be oddly endearing. It kind of reminds him of Val. The two would have gotten along.

"It must seem very strange that I just dragged you here.", Nina states. "But I needed to talk to you somewhere Gamora could't hear us."

Loki nods again, unsure of what to say. Gamora had to be the Quill's girlfriend.

 

"Ok?"

 

"My father, Thanos, tries to blackmail your brother.", Nina says. "A few months ago, my sister and I were sent out to observe him and your father. Your father quickly noticed us spying on him and hired a detective and a few bodyguards. Thanos told us to stop observing odin and concentrate on your brother. We... We did find out a lot of shocking things, truth to be told. I could tell you the details, but I think that is up to your brother. And it's not as important as preventing your brother from doing stupid things now."

Loki opens his mouth, but didn't quite bring himself to form a sentence. 

Nina clears her throat. "Just... keep an eye on him, will you?"

The teenager in front of her murmurs something along the lines of 'Yes, sure, no problem.' 

"And I'm sorry.", The redhead adds, before pulling him into a quick kiss. Loki is completely shocked and before he has even time to react, she is already two feet away from him.

"For the onlookers.", Nina whispers, subtly nodding into the direction of a few middle aged women. "It was nice meeting you, Loki Laufeyson."

 

"Wait, why did you tell me all of this? My father would kill me if I spilled all his secrets to strangers..." He had not meant to say the last part out loud, but now that he had done it anyway, he knows it is only the truth. 

A sad little half-smile crosses the girl's face. "Mine too." It sounds like a sentence that is harmless at first glance but has way more meaning underneath.

 

"To answer your question: I know how it feels to be beaten and bruised. And after all I've done so far, I guess deep down, I don't want other people to feel the same way."

 

 

With that, she leaves her place at the counter, marches back to her seat and doesn't spare him a single glance. 


End file.
